1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheelchair handles and, more particularly, the invention relates to ergonomic wheelchair handles which provides comfort to a user and allows increased holding grip and push/pull strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all wheelchairs manufactured in the past and present build the chairs with horizontal handles. The problem with that is there are no adjustments available for the height of the caregivers (wheel chair handler) and causes strength and gripping situations which make it difficult to maneuver the chair. In addition, even if the assistant's height is somewhat “normal”, the wrist and hand angle to the forearm is at such an angle that the holding grip and push/pull strength is diminished. If an emergency arises where a chair suddenly descends at a severe downward or upward angle, the handgrip is at a major disadvantage to maintain control.